


A Genuine Fox, An Honest Bunny

by Rick_WIlde



Series: Adventures of a genuine fox with an honest bunny [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crime Fighting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Police, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rick_WIlde/pseuds/Rick_WIlde
Summary: How can a ex-con artist rid his old life long habits and masks for his best friend Judy Hopps without her realizing his true feelings? All the while surviving the hectic life of an officer on the Beat! This is my main story and will be updated every Sunday at least!





	A Genuine Fox, An Honest Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is going to be my first Major story I have ever written, feedback will be greatly appreciated, I uploaded this on FF . net, and am uploading it here as I know people prefer different sites. Thank you! Second chapter will be out on the 6th may.  
> FF. net link : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12916995/1/A-Genuine-Fox-An-Honest-Bunny

“I can’t believe it fluff, since I joined a month ago all Chief has had us do is going through dossiers and piling reports!” The fox, a former con-artist now turned cop known as Nick Wilde complains as he stretches in his bunny sized office chair in the office he shared with his partner.

“what do you expect Nick? We solved one of the biggest cases Zootopia has ever seen, it’s only fair we do our share of paperwork” the bunny replied with a look of annoyance at Nick sitting next to her. “would you mind moving a bit to the left your taking up most of the desk.” She asked shoving his side gently with a small smile.

“Do you really want me to move? Because we won’t be sharing this desk for much longer, I hear they’ve finally got a fox sized desk and chair coming in for me in a few days. I myself have been enjoying the sharing of this tiny desk and uncomfortable chair.” Nick Slyly grinned as he slightly nudged Judy’s arm for the umpteenth time in the last hour, making a scribble on her report.

“Cut it out Nick! All you’ve done for the past hour is screw with me, and what you’ve done only two reports! And yes, I can’t wait for you to get your own desk maybe you’ll get some work done!” Judy snapped back angrily glaring at the red vulpine as he leaned back in his chair holding her gaze, his smirk slightly wavering as he realized he pushed it too far.  
He sighs his smirk disappearing, “Alright Judy I’ll cut it out.” Nick says plainly trying to cover the unexpected hurt in his voice. He leans forwards and starts doing his reports. A pang of guilt washes over Judy and settles in her stomach. 

“It’s just… We’ve been doing this for a solid month in an office that barely gets any fresh air, I thought we would be running the beat making a difference instead of being couped up in here. I think I’ve only could last this long without being mind-numbingly bored or going insane is because you’ve been in here with me too. So, I must thank you Judy for putting up with me,” The sly smile Nick wore couldn’t hide his sincerity that came from his words, He won’t look at her; he does not want to know the expression on her face. Hopps smiled sincerely at Nick, He only ever called her by name when he was serious. 

“I’m glad my company has kept you sane enough for you to do these boring reports, officer Wilde; I feel the same way about it two I’ve been itching to go on patrol with you since we started.” Judy reaches over to him and puts a paw on his arm finally getting him to look at her, staring into his glassy emerald eyes, Nick’s mask was nowhere to be seen Judy wasn’t expecting to see him so vulnerable. Without a word Judy feels a paw placed over hers that is still resting on his arm, she looks up at him with a turmoil of emotions spinning in her head.

“…I… uh...” she can feel her ears radiating heat the red matching her partner’s fur.

“Hey, it’s ok fluff, we’ve been under a lot of stress with these reports. Our break starts soon, and I suggest we go out for some fresh air and get a carrot flavoured hot chocolate?” Nick smiles as he stands up still holding Judy’s padless paw, he looks down realising and let’s go; blushing under his red fur he walks to the door of their office holding it open for Judy as she hops off the chair to follow him out for their break.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a short chapter as I'm testing the waters with my writing and others reactions, I plan for this story to be a long running one, with a word count more than 30k  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
